Count Vincent
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Vinnie leaves Midtown, it's up to Sarah and the gang to bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

Just among the eerie town of Gravedale was a high school for teenage monsters. You would be more than a little nuts to enroll there if you weren't a monster.

But Sarah Schneider was a girl who never comprehends. Because she's the only human student while her uncle Max is the only human teacher! And so far, she's got the respect of every monster in school!

But most of all, Sarah had a boyfriend in Vinnie Stoker, a vampire.

Tonight, Sarah was enjoying a pleasant stroll through Midtown park. She bobbed her head to the sound of her music as she walked.

Then she saw a pack of thuggish looking bullies blocked her path. One of them had buff spiked hair and had that tough guy swagger. He eyed Sarah in a sleezy manner, so she just wanted to avoid them, but the goons blocked her path. Mr. Swagger strutted towards Sarah.

"Hey, what's up, Princess?" He reached out touch her cheek, but Sarah slapped it away from her.

That's all it took for this guy to snap, he cranked up his fist to slug Sarah until a cold, strong hand grabbed it. The thug turned to see, but got a shock when he saw a deathly pale teen dressed like a greaser holding him back. He saw his two followers lying motionless on the ground.

"Hey, yo, tryin' to bust up my girl?" Vinnie bellowed, fangs and all.

"Vinnie, I can handle this clown." Sarah replied.

The goon wrestled his arm out of Vinnie's hand. "You? Handle me?" he laughed and was about to swat her when Vinnie grabbed him by the arm and swung him just inches from his face.

"Look into my eyes."

The thug opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Vinnie's eyes entranced him. He stared deep into his hypnotic glance.

"Now, cease your mindless attacking and sleep. When you awake, there will be no more harassing people anymore." He said in his Transylvanian voice.

The bully's eyelids fell closed as he dropped on the ground, he snored into the grass.

"You're getting really good at that." Sarah said.

Vinnie grinned. "Hey, you shouldn't be out in the cold, baby." He took off his trademark leather jacket and draped it over Sarah's shoulders. "Much better."

"Thanks, sweetie." Sarah held tightly to Vinnie's jacket. She'll treasure it always.

Vinnie took her hand. "One more flight around town?"

Sarah smiled. "Let's."

Vinnie leapt off the ground and they flew high in the air. Sarah loved flying though the night with Vinnie. It felt so magical, so free, no wonder Vinnie loved to fly.

After a good flight, Vinnie landed at Sarah's house. "I gotta say, Chickadee, flying is always fun when your my passenger."

Sarah bashfully looked away, her cheeks pink.

"Hey, don't look away from me, Beautiful." Vinnie gently turned her head to him. He leaned in for a kiss. Sarah leaned as well and they shared a deep kiss.

Vinnie watched Sarah enter her house and flew off into the night.

But before he could return home, a black blur zipped right in front of him.

"Hey! What gives?!" snapped Vinnie.

Flapping before him was a bat holding a sealed envelope in it's clawed feet. Vinnie took the letter and the bat flew away.

He opened the letter and read it carefully. His eyes enlarged with alarm.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah woke up bright and sunny as the blue sky. She wore Vinnie's leather jacket to school.

"Good morning, Sarah." Reggie Moonshroud greeted as he walked by carrying a stack of books. He lost his balance and dropped a few. Luckily, Sarah caught them and carried them for Reggie.

"Good morning, Reggie." Sarah looked around.

They entered Mr. Schneider's classroom and took their seats. Mr. Schneider walked in and looked around. "Well, everyone's here except Vinnie Stoker," Mr. Schneider noted as he wrote on his clipboard. "Late as always."

As class dragged by, Sarah realized Vinnie was more than late, he still hasn't shown up!

Everyone else caught on. "Where's Vinnie, man?" Frankentyke said.

Even Mr. Schneider stopped teaching and wondered as well. "Hmm, if Vinnie is really absent I'd expect a phone call." He went to the telephone on his desk and called Vinnie's home.

A few rings past, but there was no answer. Mr. Schneider hung up. Huh. That's strange..."

"Let me try, Uncle Max." Sarah took out her phone and was about to text Vinnie until she received a text first. "It's from Vinnie!"

She read the text and when she finished it, she felt her heart rip in two.

"What's it say, Sarah?!" Sid asked.

Sarah couldn't speak. She just handed Sid the phone.

Sid read the message out loud. "Sarah, I'm afraid I have to say goodbye. I'm moving back to Transylvania with my family. Keep in touch, Baby doll. Love, Vinnie."

"WHAT?!" Every monster in class shot out of their seats.

"How could Vinnie just abandon us like that?!" Duzer said.

"Totally bogus!" Gil commented.

Sarah was still silent.

"Now, hold on, class. Settle down!" Mr. Schneider said. "I'm sure that we know Vinnie long enough to know that he owes us some sort of explanation!"

Frankentyke hopped on top of his desk. "Then I say we head for Transylvania and look for him, man!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed whole-heartedly.

Sarah clenched her fists. She raised her head high with a look most determined. "TO TRANSYLVANIA!"

"YEEAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah led the students out of the classroom.

Mr. Schneider followed right behind them. "Wait up, class!"

* * *

The kids arrived at the airport and took the next flight to Transylvania. Most of the patrons were scared off by the kids, so Sarah, her uncle and her students were the only people left on the plane.

Sarah looked out the window, deep in thought.

Sid sat next to her. "You alright, Sarah?"

"Not alright," Sarah answered. "I just don't understand why Vinnie would just leave me-I mean, us." She hugged herself in Vinnie jacket. "What if it's something serious? What if I never see him again?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sarah." Mr. Schneider told his niece. "If I know Vinnie Stoker, there's no way he would just turn his back on us, no matter how rebellious he is."

The plane finally arrived in a small village airport in Transylvania. It was almost dark.

"Well, we're here." said Cleofatra. "But how are we gonna find Vinnie?!"

"I say we ask around and see what we can find out." Sarah said. She walked up to the nearest local. "Excuse me, have you seen a vampire named Vinnie Stoker around here?"

The villager appeared stunned, then glared at Sarah. The other locals did the same and glared at the two humans and group of young monsters.

"What makes you want to see a Stoker for?" the villager asked smugly.

"Can't you see?! She's one of them!" a portly village woman harshly added. "She's already in league with these demons!"

"Demons?! Get a life, lady!" snapped Duzer.

"Yeah! You humans dweebs don't get us, man!" Frankentyke said, shaking his fist in the air.

Mr. Schneider stepped between the opposing sides. "That's enough! Let's just focus on finding Vinnie!"

"Um, why don't we look for him over there, Teacher dude?" Gil said, pointing to something off in the distance.

The gang looked in Gil's direction and high upon a high cliff was a castle on the far end of town. A dark, crumbling castle with a very haunted look.

It was the perfect place to find a vampire.

"I think that's where we'll find Vinnie." Sarah confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that it was dark, Sarah, Mr. Schneider and the Gravedale kids were taking a hayride up to the castle on the hill, courtesy of a deformed man operating a horse carriage.

"It's a good thing we ran into you, Mr. Villager sir." Reggie thanked, picking out straw from his fur.

"Yeah, the longer we stayed at that village, those humans would have shish-kabobbed us with those pitch forks!" Cleofatra said.

"I just can't believe people still act like that these days!" said Mr. Schneider.

"Many people in Transylvania fear monsters." the village man said in a gravelly voice. "But not me."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

The man moved his one big eye at Sarah and grinned his crooked teeth. "I just don't like people. And they don't like me."

Sarah stared. "You don't say."

"Let's just hope that Vinnie Stoker didn't just ditch us for some stupid reason!" Duzer said.

The village mans cackled gruesomely. "So, you're looking for a Stoker, eh? Well, good luck with that!"

"Why? What's so special about Vinnie's family?" Mr. Schneider asked.

Only a gruesome cackle came out of the man's throat, scaring Mr. Schneider into silence.

The villager stopped at the castle gates. "This is as far as I go, says I."

Everyone hopped out of the carriage. Mr. Schneider tipped the man and he drove off.

Sarah gulped, her eyes widened at the creepy castle. "Wow, sure is spooky..." It was more spooky than Vinnie's castle at Midtown.

"Scared?" Duzer taunted.

"No!" Sarah replied. She marched up to the door and banged hard on the gargoyle faced door knocker. Impatient, she kept banging.

"Now, Sarah, I think that's enough." Mr. Schneider said.

Then the door knocker bit Sarah on the hand.

"OUCH!" Sarah pulled back her hand, she checked to make sure she didn't lose a finger.

The massive door opened. A heavyset woman with a grey beehive of a hairdo was at the door. Her scowl looked like it was embedded in stone.

"Yeah?" she grunted in a deep, almost masculine German accent

"Uh, h-hello there." Mr. Schneider coughed. "We're here to see Vinnie Stoker. I'm his teacher, Maxwell Schneider and this is my class."

"Ah, yes. I am the housekeeper, Gilda Groaner." the woman introduced. "Do come in."

The teacher and his class entered into the castle. Sarah couldn't help but sneeze as dust particles tickled her nose. "This place is dusty!"

Sid sneezed as well as he picked off stray cobwebs off himself. "It's like a dust ball derby took place here!"

"Thank you, I do my best." Gilda muttered. "Now, to take you to the young master."

As Gilda led them down a darkened hallway with only a candelabra lighting the way, Sarah took Sid were at the very back of the crowd.

"Sid," she whispered. "there's something I don't trust about this place or that housekeeper."

Gilda snapped her head in Sarah's direction. "Did you say something?"

Sarah gulped. "Uh, I have a question, what's so special about Vinnie's family? Why would he come here?"

"I'll be glad to show you." Gilda and the guests walked into a room that looked like it was made of darkness. From what Sarah could make out, they were in some kind of den.

"Tell me," Gilda started. "have you heard of Dracula?"

"Uh, yes..." Sarah tried not to sound scared.

"Like, who hasn't, Dudette?" Gil replied in his usual chill manner.

"Yes, he was the most feared, powerful vampire across the land. Until those lowly humans finally caught up to him and destroyed him. For good..." She walked up to something huge hung upon a wall, it was draped over ancient tapestry.

"Legend has it, that one day, if Dracula was ever destroyed, another vampire, a special vampire, a one-of-a-kind vampire will be the chosen one and become the next Dracula."

Gilda grabbed the tapestry and pulled it back, and the whole room echoed with everyone's gasps.

There, hanging on the wall, was a portrait. At first, Sarah thought it was Vinnie wearing a black suit with a matching high collar cape. But she looked down on the name engraved on the frame.

It was labeled: Count Dracula.

"It can't be!" J.P. Ghastly shouted.

Frankentyke nearly knocked his own hair off. "Dracula looks just like Vinnie, man!"

Sarah couldn't believe her eyeballs. "You mean Vinnie is the chosen one?!"

" _Our_ Vinnie?! The next Dracula?!" Duzer screeched.

"That's right." a chilling voice echoed behind them, it made Sarah's blood run cold.

When the class turned around, they were too stunned to speak.

It was Vinnie, wearing the exact same outfit as Dracula in his painting. It was remarkable, really, how much they looked alike.

"Vinnie Stoker, what is the meaning of this?!" Mr. Schneider said with his hands on his hips.

Vinnie's lips curled to a frown. "The answer is simple, mortal." he said in his Transylvanian accent.

Sarah felt scared now. Vinnie only used his Transylvanian accent when he wanted to scare someone or flirt with Sarah. But it seemed like he was doing it for something far more sinister.

"Come on, Vinnie! You can't be serious about this!" Sarah said.

"Yes he is."

Sarah and everyone else looked up and there was Vinnie's father standing atop the stairs. "My son has finally accepted his dark destiny." Mr. Stoker said as he walked down the steps. "He will no longer be with you or your insipid Gravedale school anymore."

Sarah's balled her hands into fists. There was no way she was going to take this. She wanted to march up to that vampire and give him a piece of her mind, but Vinnie moved in front of her in an instant with such blinding speed.

"Sorry, but my coronation is tonight." Vinnie replied. "And now you must go."

"Shall I dispose of them, m'lord?" Gilda offered.

Vinnie waved the housekeeper away. "I will take care of them, Gilda. Father, make sure everything's prepared for my coronation."

Giving his son a nod, Mr. Stoker became a bat and flew away down a different hallway.

"Vinnie, PLEASE!" Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders. "Don't do this! You can't just leave us! You can't!"

With a defiant look in his eyes, Vinnie replied, "It's Count Vincent, now."

His eyes gazed deep into Sarah's. She couldn't let look away as she was being hypnotized.

"Now sleep...Sleep..." Vinnie commanded.

Sarah couldn't resist as her eyes closed and fell herself falling, darkness filling her vision.

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was standing in the darkness. Nothing was there but herself.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed.

A sharp hiss came behind her, she turned around and saw flashing red eyes and a pair of fangs lunging for her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarah screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. She took several deep breaths and looked around. "Where am I?!"

She found herself in some kind of bedroom, but Sarah wasn't going to stick around another second in this creepy castle. But she's wasn't leaving without her friends.

But what about Vinnie?

"How could he do this...?" Sarah put her face in her hands. Yes, how could Vinnie do this? Never would she imagine her beloved Vinnie, the only boy she actually loved, would betray her like this. This wasn't like him at all.

But when she thought about it, Vinnie's behavior was really not like him at all. There could only be logical reason for this;

His father.

Sarah got to her feet. "I've got to stop this whole thing."

She opened the door that was stupidly unlocked. Some vampire, if Vinnie was going to be the next Dracula, the least he could do was lock Sarah away in a dungeon or something.

After a careful look around, Sarah tip-toed out of the room and had to find Mr. Stoker. She already had a plan and had to find the kitchen. If Mr. Stoker was the reason for Vinnie's change of heart and personality, then she had to take him out. But she was going to need reinforcements.

So she needed garlic and lots of it.

"How am I going to find the kitchen in this place?"

Sarah stopped walking so she could think. Where to find a kitchen in a giant, haunted castle?

"Well, the kitchen is always downstairs, so all I have to do is go downstairs!" Sarah hurried down the hallway and hurried as quickly and quietly to the kitchen.

Sarah spotted the door to the kitchen. "Almost there..." It was almost too easy.

Just then, something cold grabbed Sarah's wrist. She let out a scream and when she looked, she gasped in horror as she gazed into the armored face of a knight in shiny armor.

"Thou shall not pass!" boomed the knight's voice.

"I don't think so!" Sarah yanked her arm out of his metallic grip and delivered a high kick right up the knight's head, knocking his helmet clean off his shoulders.

Sarah bolted to the kitchen and jumped through the doors. "Finally! The kitchen!"

But then, the lights to the kitchen went out! A fire started within the stone oven, dimly illuminating the kitchen.

To Sarah, the lit stove looked like a fire breathing creature.

Sarah screamed when a cleaver came flying and passed by Sarah's head. A few more inches to the right, and it would have been over.

Armed with several sharp cooking utensils, Gilda had Sarah in her angry sights. "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN OR _YOU'RE_ GOING TO BE DINNER! OUT!" She threw a carving knife and Sarah ran out the room in a panic, the knife missing her.

But she still wasn't safe. The knight was back for more action, this time without his helmet. And his head! He was a living suit of armor!

Sarah's terror continued to grow.

"HAVE AT THEE!" the knight rotated as he charged at Sarah. She dodged and ran down another hallway. The knight was right on her tail.

"I've got to get out of here and get help!" Sarah ran for the nearest widow, but the knight grabbed her, his cold metal arms tight around her chest.

"You're not going anywhere." he bellowed in her ear.

"Let me go!" Sarah kicked her legs out in an attempt to free herself from the haunted armor. But she couldn't free herself no matter how hard she tried.

Sarah's heart dropped when she heard footsteps. More knights emerged and surrounded Sarah, she was captured.

"You're coming with us." The knights marched forward as they had Sarah as their prisoner.

They came to a large doorway. Two Knights opened the door, revealing nothing but pitch blackness inside. They entered the room and released Sarah, she dipped her head in defeat.

"I guess this is it." She felt her eyes water.

"Yes, it is." A voice said. Vinnie, now Count Vincent came out, the knights came forward and faced Sarah. She waited for her punishment.

And all of a sudden, the room lit up and Sarah did not prepare at all for what happened next.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAH!"

The room was filled with black and purple birthday balloons. Skeleton shaped cookies and candy were on the tables.

The knights removed their helmets and revealed themselves to be Mr. Schneider and his class!

Sarah covered her hanging mouth, far beyond stunned.

"Happy Birthday, Baby doll." Vinnie said in his normal Brooklyn voice. He wasn't talking old school anymore. What was going on?!

Vinnie put his arms around his still stunned girlfriend. "Well, we're ya surprised, huh?"

Sarah's mouth was still hanging. She was so caught up in this whole affair that she completely forgot her own birthday.

"I'm, I'm speechless." she finally said.

"I can tell." Vinnie chuckled. "Sorry if I put you to sleep, Honey. I didn't want you to find out about my surprise."

"We had no idea about this either," said Mr. Schneider. "but while you were asleep, Vinnie told us what was really going on and we played along."

"B-But what about that knight?!" Sarah pointed at the armor that appeared to be empty inside.

The "knight" bowed. "Just call me Sir See-through." Then the knight laughed. "Sarah! It's me! Sid! Did I get you?"

"Sid! You knucklehead!" Sarah gave him a playful slap in his chest plate. "Wait! What about Gilda?"

Right on cue, Gilda came into a kitchen bringing out a delicious looking triple layer cake with purple and black frosting decorated with white skulls and black roses.

The housekeeper looked quite guilty. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't want you in the kitchen because I was still working on your cake."

"And when Gilda is cooking in the kitchen, you better keep out!" Vinnie included.

"Oh, Vinnie..." Sarah put her arms around her boyfriend. "You're so sweet."

"VINCENT STOKER!" The moment was rudely interrupted by Vinnie's father. "What is the meaning of this?"

Vnnie curved that cunning smile of his. "Exactly what it looks like, Dad." He took off his cape. "I quit."

"WHAT?! You can't quit! What'll happen to the Dracula legacy?! Our legacy?!" Mr. Stoker pointed at Sarah. "We need to continue the tradition of terrifying humans and ruling the dark world! After all, it was the humans who killed Dracula, our great ruler!"

Vinnie met his father's glare. "Dracula was killed because how he used to feed on humans and treated them like scum. But times have changed and I learned that humans really have changed. Mr. Schneider is like family and Sarah's the love of my life."

Sarah was so touched.

"Besides, I only agreed cause I needed the inheritance money to pull off this party." Vinnie admitted with a casual shrug. "I never wanted the job anyway."

"Your son's right, Mr. Stoker." Mr. Schneider said. "I know being an ordinary vampire isn't as glamorous as being the king of vampires, but this is a generation where people don't need to be ruled, they just want freedom and live happy lives."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, we all care about Vinnie. I care too much, so much that it's love."

"Love..." Mr. Stoker rolled the word in his mouth. Letting it sink into himself. He watched his son share a passionate kiss with Sarah, and their friends watching at the touching scene, some were wiping away a few tears.

"Well, what are standing around for? Let's get this party started!" Duzer cheered.

The party was a big hit. The cake was surprisingly delicious. Gilda was an excellent chef. Once cake was done, it was time to party on the dance floor, courtesy of a skeleton DJ on the turntables.

"I gotta say, Vinnie. You sure throw a heck of a party." Sarah said to Vinnie.

"Only the best for you, baby."

Mr. Schneider made his way towards them. "See, Sarah. I told you Vinnie would never turn his back on us."

Vinnie put a hand on his teacher's shoulder. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Teach. Plus, being Dracula would mean if have to nothing but work and no time for fun!"

Sarah hugged Vinnie, happy to have him back to his old self again.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was boarding the airplane back to America.

"So Vinnie, now that you're done being Dracula, what's gonna happen to the about the castle? And your inheritance?" asked Mr. Schneider.

Vinnie grinned. "I put it to good use."

Back at the castle, Gilda opened the letter Vinnie left her. When she read it, she put a hand to her chest and tears formed in her eyes. Then she fainted.

"You gave everything to Gilda?!" Duzer exclaimed.

"Yeah, after spending her whole life in that dump, she could use a little reward. Plus she won't have to dust the house or cook in the kitchen herself anymore.

"I'm proud of you, Vinnie." Sarah said, giving him a kiss.

"Indeed! You make a much better Dracula." Reggie complimented.

"Thanks, Reg." Vinnie said. "But I'll just stick to being the always cool Vinnie Stoker." He put his feet against the chair in front of him, which happened to be Mr. Schneider's seat.

Frankentyke took out a straw and fired a spitball at Duzer. "OW! Knock it off, Flat face!"

The pint-sized monster laughed. "Try and make me, Rattle brain!"

"Hey! Let's celebrate with some standup! Did ya hear the one about the undertaker's daughter?" Sid asked.

"How about no, Mr. Funny man?" Blanche blurted.

"Everyone! Settle down!" Mr. Schneider yelled over their noise.

Sarah sighed happily as she cuddled up to Vinnie. "Yep, everything's back to normal."


End file.
